


Domestic Fluff

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Halloween Special, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hubert is a gremlin, Transformation, Werewolves, but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: Edelgard continued to approach him until she was directly in front of the fridge. "You look uncomfortable up there. Why don't you come down?"Hubert opened his mouth, showing off a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. A normal person would have been frightened by such a display. But Edelgard had never been easily frightened. Especially not by Hubert, who was intimidating even as a human.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Domestic Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! My friend Willow said something along the lines of "Werewolf Hubert is Edelgard's Therapy Dog" the other week and I had to write this. I love these two together. That final support scene between them just broke me. This is my first Edelbert fic but I hope for it to be one of many to come.

Edelgard was running late. Very, very late. She cursed softly as she walked briskly down the sidewalk, her breath condensing in the air as it left her mouth.

It had been an unusually cold October this year. Temperatures were regularly dipping below freezing at night, leaving Edelgard shivering when she got off the bus. She was lucky the walk to their apartment was only three blocks. A thin mist hung over the streets as she moved, the sidewalk illuminated by street lamps in the evening darkness.

She found her anxiety increasing the closer she got to the apartment. Momentarily, her gaze wandered up to the sky, taking in the sight of the nearly full moon above her. For most people, it was just an aesthetically pleasing sight. But for her, it meant she had to be home before nightfall, for that was when Hubert needed her the most.

She felt her heart sinking as she thought about Hubert. He was alone in the house and in pain, scared and unable to control himself. 

By the time her complex came into view, she was trotting. She closed the distance between herself and the door, nearly tripping as she went up the steps. Arriving on the second floor, she fumbled with her key a little before she managed to slide it into the lock.

She was met with almost complete darkness when she pushed the door open. Moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating the space before her. Already, she could see a mess on the floor. Apprehensively, Edelgard clicked on the light. She groaned at the sight that met her.

The contents of the hall closet were dispersed across the carpet: coats, towels, and linen were everywhere, scattered between more unusual items like ornamental blades and old vintage maps. Hubert’s expensive chessboard and all the pieces looked like they’d been flung about in a haphazard manner and Edelgard’s intricate dresses obscured much of the space between.

Slowly, she picked her way around the mess, wincing as her foot came in contact with a splayed-out model of a human skeleton. If Edelgard hadn’t known him better, she’d think that Hubert keeping a skeleton in their closet was some kind of joke. But Hubert’s taste for the macabre had compelled him to go out and buy the life-size anatomical model. 

"Hubert?” she called out. From the other room came the scuffling of claws followed by a snarl. She maneuvered around the mess until she was at the end of the hall and flicked on another light switch. More objects were scattered across the room; plates, flatware, packaged food, the contents spilled out from open cabinets. The living area opposite of the kitchen was more of the same, their new furniture embedded with fresh claw marks.

A low growl emanated across the room. She looked to the source and found a large black canine crouching on the top of the fridge. It had long, gangly limbs and eerie, human-like hands with large claws at the tips. The space between the fridge and ceiling was far too small for it, its body squished between the two surfaces.

"It's just me, Hubert," Edelgard called out. 

Hubert backed against the wall as much as he could and let out a harsh noise somewhere between a bark and a hiss.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she said, placing her purse down on the kitchen island. "They forced me to stay an extra hour to make up for someone else's missed shift."

Huberts huffed, his yellow eyes fixed on her as she moved across the room. 

Slowly, she approached him. "To be rather frank, I'm about ready to quit this job." She rubbed her head, feeling the first signs of an oncoming headache. When he spat at her in response, she nearly rolled her eyes. “I know you know it’s me.”

Hubert stared back at her with his big, yellow eyes. His body began to shake, his fur bristling.

She took another step forward and his hackles rose. She sighed. "There’s no reason for you to be scared."

Hubert lowered his ears a little.

Edelgard continued to approach him until she was directly in front of the fridge. "You look uncomfortable up there. Why don't you come down?"

Hubert opened his mouth, showing off a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. A normal person would have been frightened by such a display. But Edelgard had never been easily frightened. Especially not by Hubert, who was intimidating even as a human.

She crossed her arms. "Are you going to make me come up there and get you?" 

Hubert snapped his jaws and Edelgard curled her own lips back in response, showing him her teeth. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Hubert let out a soft hiss, spittle flying from his mouth.

“I know you’re not going to hurt me,” Edelgard said. Hubert wouldn't lay a finger on her. Not when he recognized who she was.

For a little bit, the two of them stared each other down, each refusing to yield. Then he blinked and closed his jaws, his tail curling between his legs and his head bowing to her in a sign of submission. His front legs slid down the side of the fridge, his claws digging into the cheap, plastic material. Then he leapt off.

Edelgard held an open palm out to him and he placed his snout in it, snuffing as he took in her scent. Then, seemingly satisfied, he lifted himself off the floor and onto his hind legs. Even slouched over, his form towered above hers.

Edelgard reached up, her hand brushing against his cheek. "I know you're in there, Hubert."

Hubert closed his eyes, his breath coming out in soft huffs.

"Closer," she murmured, trying to make her voice as soothing and reassuring as possible.

Hubert lowered himself until he was eye level with her.

She stroked along his jawline before taking a step back. "Come sit with me.”

She walked backwards towards the couch and Hubert followed. The back of her legs hit the piece of furniture and she took a seat, beckoning for him to come to her.

Hubert bowed his head as he approached. She reached out and stroked his crown when it was within arms reach and Hubert lowered his ears back against his skull in an amicable manner, looking up to her with enlarged black pupils.

"Here," she said, patting the spot on her lap.

Hubert put his front legs up and leaned in, pressing his muzzle to her face. A long tongue came out and licked her cheek.

A laugh bubbled out of her chest, unexpected yet nice. "Get up here."

Giving her one last look, he jumped up onto the couch, letting his haunches rest against her lap. His front legs splayed on either side of her as he leaned in. He pressed his chest against her and nuzzled into the crown of her hair, letting out what sounded like a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you transformed," Edelgard murmured, resting her face against his chest. His transformations went so much smoother when she was around to help him through them. They were still violent and painful for him. But he made far less of a mess. She sighed as she thought back to the early days of his condition. Things had improved significantly over the last few years. He'd very nearly killed her the first night he'd transformed. Now he recognized her, responding to the sound of her voice and sitting with her when he was calm.

For a little bit, the two of them rested against the couch, enjoying the warmth between them. She brought a hand up to his back and brushed her fingers through his fur. Hubert practically leaned into her touch. He was very comfy against her. Even now she couldn’t help but love the way it felt to be next to him. She’d often spent hours sitting upon his lap on lazy days, wasting the time away looking at her phone. Now Hubert was on her lap, his body pressed against hers in much the same way.

"I’m glad you’re okay," Edelgard murmured. 

Hubert pulled away just enough so that he could look at her. She didn’t know if she was imagining it but his eyes seemed softer than before, filled with a warmth that she recognized from the way he looked at her when he was human. It was a tender, caring look, one he reserved just for her. It occurred to her that anybody else would see him like this and see a monster. But all she could see was her loving, faithful partner.

Hubert leaned down and rubbed his face against hers, the gesture affectionate. It was funny how he loosened up in this form. Hubert was normally somewhat reserved with his affection, though she could definitely bring that side out of him. He pressed his weight into her and, for a brief moment, Edelgard thought he was going to crush her. But Hubert had always been so careful with her and even now he stopped himself before he could injure her.

"I promise I'll be home earlier tomorrow," she said. 

Hubert nuzzled against the side of her face and Edelgard couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, you know," she said, rubbing him behind the ears.

Hubert huffed, brushed his head down the side of her neck, and settled it against her shoulder. And though Hubert couldn't say the words back to her, she knew he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my works on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips)! (NSFW content warning!!!)


End file.
